SCORE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Bagi Takuya, kalimat SKOR itu penuh makna sakral yang senantiasa disertai dengan keringat dan peluh. Namun tatkala Izumi mengucapkannya begitu saja, kira-kira apa yang akan diperbuat Takuya?/Semi CANON-AU/1st DIGIMON/1st TAKUMI!/ WARNING INSIDE!


**_WARNING: Rush Story, Semi AU-CANON, Alur lompat-lompat, Romance, Girls domination, Kiss and ALWAYS TAKUMI _ (^_^)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ DIGIMON bukan milik saya. Yang Terhormat Akiyoshi Hongo, mohon izin untuk pakai **Kanbara Takuya** dan** Orimoto Izumi,** dari season Frontier ya? :DD_

**"SCORE"**

**By: Alp Arslan no Namikaze (2012)**

**.**

Takuya menggenapkan tegukan terakhirnya.

_TREK!_

Kaleng kopi soda itu lantas terlontar dari telapaknya, berdenting di tong sampah yang kosong. Angin sore bertiup, mengibarkan kemeja merah yang melapisi kaos kuning ala _trademark-_nya. Tangan 17 tahun-nya dimasukkan ke saku. Selembar daun plum melayang di depan hidungnya, menyentuh ujung syal si Pemuda sebelum terseret lebih jauh di oksigen. Reflek pemuda _brunnete _itu mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan daun kering itu mendarat di atas telapaknya. Takuya sesenti menunduk, pupil coklatnya berhenti di permukaan daun, sedetik, lantas terdiam beberapa saat.

Pandangan Takuya seakan berusaha menembus lapisan serat daun itu.

"Takuya!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar, nyaring, namun lembut dan manis terasa. Takuya menjatuhkan daun itu ke tanah, dan dia menoleh ke arah suara.

Belum menoleh penuh, dan dia tersenyum.

Gadis pirang itu berlari-lari, nafasnya terengah tertahan. Tangan kanannya menahan tas tangan yang bersender di bahu, berpola _pinky_. Izumi melambat langkahnya tatkala jarak antara dirinya dan Takuya semakin terhapus, lantas berhenti.

Izumi merendah kepalanya, merunduk hingga menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya bergoyang, Takuya menahan tawa,

"Tak usah lari-lari, nanti parfumnya hilang _loh."_

Izumi mengatur nafasnya, tekuk tubuhnya bergetar karena susah payah sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Menahan cemberut, Izumi mencubit pinggang Takuya keras,

_"Aduh!"_ Takuya menjerit, spontan berontak dari cubitan itu. Dia meringis, dan dilihatnya sang gadis tengah tertawa dengan nistanya,

"Rasakan!"

Izumi tergelak lagi, Takuya cemberut. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Izumi menangkap adegan itu. Dan otak cerdasnya lantas melahirkan sebenih ide,

**_SET!_**

Izumi menggandeng begitu saja lengan Takuya, pemuda _brunnete_ itu kaget, lantas gagap.

"Hei, kenapa? Ayo jalan."

Kalimat si bidadari mata hijau sungguh_ innocent_. Namun bersentuhnya _bagian_ lembut di dada Izumi pada lengannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sesak nafas.

Takuya melonggarkan 'serangan' itu, menarik diri sekian senti dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku berada dekat-dekat begitu, aku bisa-_ AU!"_

Izumi tergelak lagi, Takuya kembali menahan sakit. Nyeri bukan main menjepit kulitnya tatkala Izumi usai mencubit lagi luar lengannya. Melihat pose Takuya yang _ngedumel _ itu Izumi kian nyaris terbahak.

"Izumi, aku serius tahu- HEI!"

Si pirang manis tak menunggu lagi, sambil tertawa-tawa dia menarik begitu saja lengan Takuya, Mau tak mau lelaki itu terbawa langkah, mengikuti langkah-langkah jenjang sang bidadari.

Tanpa diduga, Izumi menoleh padanya. Menjulurkan lidah dengan sebelah mata berkedip,

"Skornya Satu-kosong, _Honey!"_

Takuya membulatkan kedua pupilnya, berniat protes namun sedetik sebelum dia membuka mulutnya entah kenapa dia lantas kehilangan segenap kekuatannya.

Dan akhirnya, Takuya hanya terdiam. Dengan secercah senyum tipis yang mengiringi tawa lepas Izumi.

* * *

"Yang coklat, pekat dan pakai gula."

Takuya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa?"

Izumi balik bertanya, _waitress_ berseragama merah putih itu masih menunggu di pinggir meja, menunggu kepastian.

"Minum coklat panas pakai gula gini _nggak _bagus. Nanti kau gemuk."

Izumi membulatkan pipinya, Takuya bak orang bodoh sekarang. Jam tangannya baru menunjukkan jam 4 sore, ia menghela nafas.

_Masih ada sekian jam waktu untuk menderita? Huh?_

_Aku tak boleh kalah lagi._

"_Nggak_ boleh!" Takuya bersikukuh. "Kalau kamu gemuk nanti-"

**_TREK!_**

"Aku pulang, terima kasih."

Kertas menu itu terserak begitu saja kembali ke atas meja, Izumi mengangkat pinggulnya lantas berpaling. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang. Takuya terkesiap,

**_TEP!_**

"Hei, Izumi..."

Lengan kekar itu menahan tangan putih Sang Bidadari. Izumi memalingkan setengah badannya, dari sebelah pahatan wajah bak pualam itu, Takuya dapat mendapati wajah kekasihnya terkekuk kaku.

Takuya merutuk dalam hati,

"Sekali _aja_ deh!"

Takuya lantas bergumam, tak lantang namun cukup nyaring. Izumi spontan menoleh, dan selain tangan berkulit coklat yang tengah menahan lengannya itu dilihatnya pula si _Waitress_ tengah mencatat di nota.

"Vanillanya juga satu, _sponge_ cake dua, yang satu pakai ceri dan satunya tidak."

"Yang lain, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

_Waitress_ itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam. Izumi belum sadar betapa tensi di lengan putihnya itu meningkat beberapa detik sebelum Takuya menarik tangannya dari Izumi, membuat lengan itu kembali mendingin.

Perubahan suhu mendadak itu sedetik membuat Izumi terhenyak, namun kemudian dia berjalan begitu saja ke samping Takuya, bak akan melompat, memeluknya erat tanpa kaget, pastinya.

"I-Izumi..."

Kedua pipi Takuya merah bukan main. Izumi tergelak-gelak. Dikecupnya tipis belah pipi kanan si pemuda hingga tanpa ampun Takuya langsung sesak nafas.

Izumi menarik diri dari pelukan, kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan cengir lebar sementara Takuya masih berdiri mengap-megap. Jelas-jelas angin kencang bertiup, namun merah wajah dan sengal nafasnya itu bak menunjukkan dia baru saja dicekik tenggorokannya dengan tali tambang.

Izumi terkikik,

_"Two-zero, honey."_

* * *

Izumi tergelak-gelak, tangannya sibuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka nyaris setiap saat. Takuya sibuk bergumam tak jelas dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. _Heh,_ bayangkan saja. Belum ada satu jam jadwal nge-_date_ ini dimulai, namun Takuya sudah dua kali jadi bulan-bulanan. Dan yang parah, memang itu jadi makanan hariannya.

Dulu sekali, Takuya belum menganggap spesial sosok Orimoto Izumi. Satu-dua kali di Dunia Digital Takuya memang menangkap daya tarik _khusus _ antara_ dia_ dan dirinya. Dari mulai kisah _Kaze no human spirit,_ Oh _tidak._ Bahkan sejak pertama kali Takuya dipercaya sebagai pewaris, sejak saaat itu. Di terminal api tempat disegelnya _Hoono no Human Spirit. _ Dia melihat Izumi berteriak ala fangirling padanya, namun Takuya tak perduli. Bagi Takuya, kelakukan Izumi waktu itu tak jauh beda dengan _cheerlader _dan para pendukung dari gadis-gadis yang menyorakinya tatkala usai menegksekusi sebuah gol.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _belum _perduli. Takuya sering tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat itu.

Hingga perjalanan pun berlanjut, dan _mimpi_ itu yang membuka semua inci hati Takuya atas perasaan Orimoto Izumi. Mimpi yang entah bagaimana bisa bersarang di otak Takuya yang tatkala itu tengah bertarung hidup mati melawan Cherubimon bersama Koji. Takuya mungkin malas untuk sekedar meneliti, namun nyatanya kinilah yang berlangsung.

Tanpa dicari lagi, jawabannya semakin hadir di depan mata.

Hingga kini, 7 tahun usai _peristiwa pukul 17.45_ itu. Mereka bak merpati yang tak terpisahkan, seperti meja kembar yang dipasang berdua di ruangan. Izumi sudah menggenap seluruh jiwanya pada Takuya. sebagaimana kini Takuya menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada Izumi,

_"ADUH!"_

Ya, _seluruhnya._ Termasuk membiarkan kulit cokelatnya jadi target terjadwal.

Takuya meringis, tangan kirinya spontan mengeleus-elus tangan kanan yang dicubit. Takuya menoleh garang pada kekasihnya, yang langsung disambut dengan wajah stoic khas Italian.

"Kalau sedang jalan berdua jangan senyum-senyum begitu, oranng-orang mengira kita mesum, tahu!"

_Eh?_ Takuya menautkan alisnya, dan kekasihnya pun memalingkan muka. Takuya jadi malu sendiri. Lantas diangkat kepalanya, dan memerahlah wajahnya tatkala orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di sekitar mereka sedang berbisik-bisik, _melihat _ ke arah mereka berdua.

_Demi Tuhan,_ Takuya malu bukan main. Sepertinya dia salah tempat untuk sekedar menggali rangkaian memori lama yang membuat hatinya bak pelangi. Dia menunduk, berjalan dengan mata yang menatap ujung sepatu kets.

_Sialan,_ rutuknya. _Kalau seperti ini..._

**_SRET!_**

"Eh?"

Lengan halus itu tengah menggandeng lengan kekarnya. Izumi mendongak, menangkap iris coklat milik pemuda yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya itu dengan sebuah kedipan manis di sertai rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kalau sudah ketahuan begini...

...Lebih baik tunjukkan saja pada semua orang tentang _status_ kita berdua!"

**_BLUSH!_**

Takuya bengong, merah wajahnya semakin pekat. Izumi menahan kikik, lantas menarik Takuya semakin ke dalam keramaian taman di waktu sore.

Matahari semakin bergulir ke ufuk. Takuya merasakan punggungnya menghangat lewat bias yang membingkai dari Barat. Lewat pantulan itu, Takuya mendapati betapa indahnya gemulai kekasihnya dengan rambut pirang panjang bergoyang, bebas tanpa terlindung topi _kupluk_ kucing yang dulu sangat hobi dipakainya. Badannya langsng, tertutup jaket. Namun Ingatan Takuya berputar kepada sekian kali peristiwa yang mengharuskannya untuk memeluk pinggang mungil itu. Takuya kembali senyum-senyum sendirian. Ditambah dengan sekian jilid memori yang terdokumentsikan sempurna di setiap relung otaknya, sesuatu yang indah itu secara gaib meracuninya.

Takuya tiba-tiba saja tersadar dengan hadirnya pintu Pusat Permainan di depannya, dan tepat saat itu pula Izumi menoleh, masih dengan rona merah yang menghisasi kedua pipi putih itu tatkala berbisik,

"Kamu _nggak_ pernah sekalipun memang lawan perasaanmu sendiri, ya? Takuya?"

Takuya tertegun, matanya melebar menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Izumi.

_"Hattrick_ sore ini buat aku, _Cinta_."

* * *

Takuya memang tak pernah menang.

Ya, bahkan sekalipun tidak. Sekian tahun _berdua _dia telah habis betul dipermainkan. Sementara dirinya terpundung diam dengan nafas berat terhela, dijamin saat itu Izumi sedang tertawa lebar. Kalau mau Takuya bisa saja berpaling dari perempuan _bengis_ ini ke gadis-gadis lain. Bayangkan saja, Kapten Nasional Tingkat SMA! Bukan main fansnya berjibun menunggu antrean untuk dilirik, Takuya pun jamin tinggal pilih. _Hanya perempuan bodoh yang tak mau,_ begitu kata Tomoki. Takuya juga sebenarnya sempat bingung soal apa yang membuat sumbu logikanya berhenti begitu saja di ambang tanda tanya soal hubungan dia dengan Izumi. Faktanya, ada _sesuatu _yang membuatnya menghamba benar pada cinta seorang Orimoto Izumi. Dalam keadaan apapun, setiap gerak-gerik dan perkataan Si Gadis bak sihir mampu menghipnotisnya! Dalam sekejap mata!

"Takuya! Lihat!"

"Oi!"

Izumi buru-buru menarik tangan Takuya, membuat Takuya melepas begitu saja tongkat pemukul boneka yang sudah sekian menit lalu dipegangnya, teriakan penjaga stand permainan tadi tak didengar, padahal seandainya mereka mau menoleh, ada sebungkus permen kacang yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Wah, kincir angin, ya?"

"Uhm!" Izumi mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Kita naik ya?"

Mata hijau lentik itu memandang si Pemuda. Takuya pun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Ah, _so ka."_

Mereka berjalan bergandengan ke antrian, tak lama setelah itu, giliran mereka pun tiba.

Takuya membuka pintu kincir, membiarkan Izumi masuk lebih dulu dan duduk di dalamnya. Takuya mengikuti, pintu ditutup oleh petugas yang berjaga dan lantas dikunci.

Kincir berputar, mereka berdua merasakan kursi yang mereka berdua duduki bergerak naik. Takuya mengangkat kaki kirinya, bersantai dengan berpindahnya kaki yang berpijak itu ke paha sebelah kanan. Dua detik terdiam, lantas dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Izumi."

Takuya bergumam pendek, telapak lebarnya meraih punggung tangan Izumi. Menekannya ke atas sofa. Praktis, gadis itu berpaling ke arahnya, dan tatkala wajah tampan mantan pemimpin 5 anak terpilih itu terpampang jelas di depannya, Izumo sontak memalingkan wajah. Pipinya merona merah.

_"B-Baka! _Jangan menatapku seperti it-!"

"-Dengarkan aku kalau sedang bicara, _Cinta."_ Takuya memotong kalimat Izumi, membuat intonasi gagapnya pun luruh dalam kalimat yang berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Ajaib memang, dengan kalimat menggoda di terakhir itu entah kenapa tubuh Izumi serasa panas dingin.

"Berbalik dan tatap aku, _Izumi."_

Takuya _memanggilnya. _Izumi menelan ludah, pelan-pelan dia menoleh dan mendongak. Takuya sempat terkejut, Izumi yang tengah menoleh dengan pipi kemerahan itu tanpa sengaja membuka sedikit bibirnya._ Gila!_ Bukan main wajah pualam bidadari itu kian menggoda. _Hei!_ Takuya jamin kalau bukan karena jelita Takuya mau menjadi kekasih Izumi, Takuya mencintai seluruh bagian yang menyatu dalam jiwa gadisnya. Jiwa, raga, hati dan seluruh milik Izumi Takuya cintai setengah mati. Namun terlepas dari itu, Takuya berani jamin kalau pose Izumi saat ini tak bisa tidak dia lupakan. Pantulan bulan purnama dengan cahaya lampu remang khas kincir angi yang disertai dengan rona merah pipi itu membuat Izumi Luar bisa cantik!

Apa tadi? _Purnama_?

Takuya bak tersadar, dia memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke kiri, dan lantas bulan cantik itu pun terlihat di mata mereka berdua .Terlihat dari kaca belakang kursi tempat mereka duduk.

"Cantik, ya?" Takuya bergumam, Izumi mendengarnya, Sesenti dia menoleh pada Kekasihnya, lzumi terpekur lantas mengangguk setuju.

"Iya." Gumamnya . "Bulannya cantik sekali-."

"-Bukan bulannya." Sambar Takuya cepat. "Izumi yang cantik sekali malam ini."

Wajah Izumi memanas, _lagi_. Kalimat itu tanpa dosa, namun nyatanya Izumi tahu kalau yang barusan dikatakan oleh Takuya itu adalah kejujuran.

_"B-Baka."_ Izumi mengumpat, namun gagap"Aku m-malu _digombalin._"

Takuya tersenyum jahil, selembut mungkin dia mendekat. Gerakan mengeliat itu membuat Izumi sadar bahwa tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh telapak kiri Takuya. Si Salamander memperkecil jarak, tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung rambut pirang Izumi, menyelipkan di belakang telinganya.

Izumi merasa jantungnya berderup bukan main. Takuya mulai bicara,

"Aku tahu kalau kita saling mencintai, dan sebenarnya kalimat ini pun aku tahu kamu tidak ingin mjendengarnya, tapi...

...Aku ingin kamu tidak bosan kalau aku bilang, _ Aku cinta kamu."_

"_B-Baka!"_ Suara Izumi bak ingin berteriak, namun terjepit di tenggorokan sehingga terdengar bak dengik.

_Sialan! _ Izumi menggerutu dalam hati._ Suaraku tidak keluar! _

Si Putri Angin berdehem sekali, "Siapapun juga tahu itu kan, T-Takuya?"

Takuya menangguk, diperdalam sentuhan di ujung rambut itu, "Aku _milikmu,_Izumi. "

Izumi membulat kedua matanya,

"Kau juga milikku, kan?"

Takut-takut, Izumi mengangguk. Lantas menunduk.

Takuya tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia berdehem tipis sebelum berkata lagi.

"Aku punya boneka manis _namanya _Orimoto Izumi, Tuan Putri namanya Orimoto Izumi, Bidadari Cantik namanya Orimoto Izumi..."

"... Dan sekarang, milik siapa _boneka manis Izumi ini?"_

Izumi padam luar biasa, merah merona itu mencapai warna puncaknya. Rasa geli yang berasal dari hentakan kalimat di telinganya itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Berat sekali rasanya mulutnya terbuka, ingin menjawab. Dipompakan seluruh tenaganya untuk bicara,

"A-Aku... milik..._kamu."_

Takuya berkerut keningnya, "He? Kamu? Siapa?"

Izumi nyaris kembali menggembungkan pipinya, _"K-Kamu!"_ Jeritnya tertahan kini dalam bisik. Dia tidak berani keras-keras. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?"

"Ha? Siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal?" Takuya berpura-pura bodoh. "Siapa yaaaaaaaaaaa...?"

Izumi tak tahan, dia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas lalu mengucapkannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku... milik... K..."

Belum tuntas, Takuya memasang kupingnya baik-baik seraya menatap kedua iris kekasihnya.

_"Aku... m-milik... K-Kanbara... Takuya..."_

Kalimat gagap itu usai, Takuya belum puas. Tangan yang sibuk memainkan ujung rambut itu berpindah ke pangkal pipi sekarang.

"Lantas, siap abdi yang senantiasa melindungi _Tuan Putri Izumi?"_

Izumi menelan ludah,dia kembali menutup mata dengan nafas tertahan,

_"K-Kanbara Takuya."_

"Terus, siapa yang bakal jadi suami dari _Bidadari Cantik di depanku ini?_"

Izumi bak lemas, rohnya seakan sudah pergi ke langit.

"K-Kanbara... Takuya..."

"Bagus."

Takuya tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibir Izumi, bermain cinta di sana dengan penuh sentuhan. Takuya menarik telapak kirinya, berpindah ke dagu Izumi guna menariknya. Izumi luruh sudah. Niscaya badannya jatuh kalau tangannya tidak keburu menahan tubuh dengan menempelkan kedua telapaknya yang bebas pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Izumi membalas ciuman lembut itu. Mengikuti permainan yang dipimpin Takuya.

Sekian detik berlalu, dan Takuya menarik jauh bibirnya. Izumi tersadar, iris hijau itu spontan bertemu dengan pupil cokelat Takuya. Lelaki muda ini terkekeh sebelum berbisik panas di telinga Izumi,

_"Skornya 4-3, cinta."_

**-END-**

**OMAKE:**

Di tengah jalan taman yang rimbun keramaian, lelaki itu mendesis. Tangan _tan-_nya memegang sebelah pipinya yang lebam. Sebenarnya, ada satu titik lagi di pipi sebelah kiri. Namun mungkin malas menunjukkan kesan bak orang sakit gigi, lelaki muda berambut coklat itu lebih memilih memegang sebelah kanan saja sementara yang sebelah kiri di biarkan terbuka terkena angin.

Beberapa langkah mendahului, Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan gemulai. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depan si pemuda sebelum si gadis berpaling, menolehkan kepalanya sembari mengedipkan matanya,

_"Hari ini 5-4, Cinta." _

**_AN:_**

Hello minna, saya adalah author yang setahun berkecimpung di fandom Naruto, dan sekarang mulai menjelajah fandom lain. Saya adalah penggemar berat TAKUMI, dan berhubung minggu-minggu ini saya baru usai reuni dengan data-data digimon lama milik saya, terutama 52 episode FRONTIER ini (Tamat plus movienya, Bro :DD), Rasa rindu itu terbit dan, _well._ Sekiranya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menerbitkan sebuah fanfict, kenapa tidak? ^^b

Untuk fict yang akan saya garap selanjutnya masih belum terfikirkan secara serius. Ada beberapa konsep seperti Taiora ataupun pair fave lain. Namun saya masih ada hutang di multichap saya yang lain dan berhubung saya baru usai UAS Sabtu kemarin, fanfict ini bisa dibilang hanya sekedar hitung-hitung sebagai tasyakuran atas selesainya itu. Arigatou buat teman-teman yang sudah mampir untuk membaca fict ini. :DD

Terakhir, untuk segenap kawan yang usai membaca dan sedang senggang, _comment_nya akan saya tunggu.

**_I Always waiting,_**

**_Alp Arslan_**


End file.
